Make it Count
by floodshell
Summary: After saving the world from the Adephagos, everyone splits up. Later on, 22 year old Ves reunites with the gang again. He messed up 3 years ago. Now, should he fix it or leave it?


I am pissed.

Check that, I am _beyond_ pissed.

With a silent snarl, I glare at the man who was holding the girl of my life, the love of my life, Rita Mordio. After the Adephagos was destroyed, we went our separate ways and decided to have a reunion in Aurnion.

It was Judith who propose the idea and manage to gather everyone onto the ship what Ba'ul still carries and flew on over.

I was near Aurnion at the time so I didn't need a lift. Instead, I help out setting up the outdoor party while Judith was picking up our guests.

I may or may not have come up with the idea and hint Judith to have this soon. After all, it has been almost 3 years since the battle.

* * *

Judith let out a sly smile before leaving, saying, "So that's how it is…" I wonder why she said that. After meeting up with the gang again, Estelle ask me a 'certain' question.

"Did you know that Rita's birthday is today? She'll be turning 18." I blink before slowly shake my head. Estelle seems confused, "So you didn't plan this party for her?"

"What makes you think I did it? Judith got the idea and pick you guys up."

"But she said you set up everything and to have it at this exact time. She even said you had a list of everyone's whereabouts to pick them up. Are you sure it wasn't for Rita?"

"..."

"..You still love her after all this time, haven't you?"

"...Don't tell her."

"You're secret's safe with me, Ves."

"Thank you...so, how's life treating you?"

* * *

After chatting with Estelle for a while, I move from person to person, catching up on events they did during the last 3 years.

"Why haven't you made a move on Rita yet?" Yuri ask, his arms crossed and frowning as Repede bark in agreement.

I sputter on my drink (non-alcoholic) and cough, "Ack-cough….w-what?"

Yuri smirk, a gleam of amusement dance in his eyes, "I could tell since I have been married to Estelle for a few months now. I am actually pretty observant on these things."

I roll my eyes, "Uh huh...sure." He let it slide and I move to the next person.

* * *

"You haven't seen Rita yet?" I groan at that statement, earning a confused look from Raven.

He smile, "It seems that I'm not the only one coaxing you with this."

I grunt, "The first sentence has the name 'Rita' in it."

He burst out laughing and holding onto his stomach. Very refined for being a captain…

"Phahaha! You...hahah...need some advice...Ahem!..Good thing I'm the love~ expert."

I glare, "You? Love expect?"

"You don't believe me?" He raise an eyebrow.  
"...AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I tilt my head up and burst out laughing.

He place his hand on his chest in mock hurt, "Oh! The faith of the kids these days."

I clear my throat, "Thanks Raven...but I must do it my own way."  
His eyes crinkle up, "Anytime, Ves. Just know that we got your back."

I let out a small smile and went to find Karol.

* * *

When I found him, all I could get out was a "Whhhaaa-oooo..?-Karol?"

"Ves!" He run up in front of me, his eyes level to mine, "It's been a while."

Awestruck, I raise my hand to measure our heights, "Hoooly smokes...you're almost taller than me. Nice going with that growth spurt."

He grins and smack his hand on my back, "Just you wait! Soon I'll be as strong as you!"

I winch and roll my shoulder blade, "I think you're past that...I heard my bones pop."

He laugh before turning serious, "So...you talk to Rita yet?"

I flail my hands up in the air, "That's it! I give up! Why are you guys all asking me about Rita?!"

His girlfriend, Nan, scoff behind Karol, "It's obvious that you like her. Now man up and say it to her already! This is painful to watch."

I grumble under my breath and almost stomp away, going to the person I barely talk to but confined mostly in.

* * *

Judith shows fake surprise, "Would you look at that, you talk to me instead of Rita."

From my spot, I slump down, "You too? Dang…"

Judith place her hand on my shoulder as comfort, "You should really talk to her. You made things awkward when you guys part ways."

Hesitantly, I nod and start to march away.

Judith, being as she is, calls out, "Hurry, Ves! Before anyone else swept her away!"

She always love to have the last words.

Now, I need to find the last person who has been plaguing my mind: Rita.

* * *

And that is where we were at earlier. I found her in the dancefloor, in the arms of another man, twirling around, in a slow song.

I can feel my eye twitch as she laugh aloud, shining with glee, practically swept away.

He caught my eye and glare back, daring to do something. I turn to look at Rita who has not yet notice me.

She is smiling, look dazzling even. Her eyes are bright, cheerful, and happy. As much as my stomach twist in agony, I could not- will not take her happiness away.

She is happy with this man and I am not that man. I close my eyes in defeat and nod at the man before turning around, shoving my hands into my pockets.

I flee the scene before I ruin something because of my selfish acts.

* * *

"...this is jealousy?" I sit on the deck, dangling my feet just above the water.

I look down at the ripples, "I don't like it…" The water always calm me down, even more so when the moon is being reflected.

I heave a sigh, my shoulders sagging down, and run a hand through my hair.

I admit into being in love with Rita. She is always in my mind, but I know I don't deserve her...not after what I did 3 years ago.

* * *

Flashback

"Where do you guys want to be dropped off at?" Judith ask, looking at me and Rita.

I shrug, "Drop me off at a good forest. I can start over from there."

Rita stay silent before weakly wave her hand, "Just...drop me off at Halure. I need to study their tree blastia. I'll work out something later."

Judith nod and walk away, talking to Ba'ul and giving us some privacy.

I turn my head at Rita, "So, how does it feel to lose your home?"

She stay silent before giving in, "Honestly, I didn't even know that I miss it this much."

I nod in understanding, "People tend to want things they don't have and ignore their needs and things that they do have."

Rita looks at me, "That's...confusing yet I get what you mean."

I chuckle, "You're getting the hang of my speech. I'm impressed."

She blink, "So...is there a second meaning in what you just said."

I open my mouth and pause. Should I tell her I'll miss her the most? How I didn't notice I fall in love with her before it's too late? Would she even think about me?

"Hey, Ves. Are you alright?" I snap out of my thoughts only to see Rita just a few inches away from my face.

I sputter and lean back on the rail, "I, uh, er...ahem -cough- ...have no comment."

I look down from the boat. Well, practically anywhere besides Rita.

I notice we're just above a lake. Judith is flying pretty low for some reason.

Rita frowns, "You're acting strange for a while now."

Her eyes narrow and she crosses her arm, "Spit it out, Ves. This is not like you."

Before I knew it, I lean in and kiss her on the lips.

I keep my eyes open as I look at Rita's shocked face.

I pull away after a while when I notice she didn't respond.

I mutter, "Figure it out, Rita Mordio. The Fame Mage of Aspio. The genius."

With that, I turn around and jump off the boat and dive straight down into the lake.

Heh...Judith must have known this would happen because the boat starts to fly higher.

Time to start a new life here...Maybe I'll travel around a little. After all, I have no home.

End

* * *

"So this is where you are." I jolt as the sound of her voice.

"ACKEABLA!" was the only sound I could make before I tumble down into the water.

I swim up the water, coughing, "Holy mother of fudge, Rita! Stop startling me like that!"

Rita let out a small smile, obviously trying to stop laughing, "S-sorry, Ves...pfft.."

I heave myself up the deck, "You don't sound sorry."

She roll her eyes, "You should learn to not daze off like that."

I let a soft chuckle, "Guilty as charged."

I gesture my right side, "Care to join me? Of course, you should keep your distance."

Frowning, Rita sits down beside me, "You and your second meanings."

I raise my eyebrow; however, I say nothing to continue the conservation.

I look up at the moon. Why is she here? Isn't she suppose to be with that guy, dancing away?

There is that feeling again. Jealousy.

My eye twitch and I sigh, "Dang feelings."

"What feelings?" I flinch. Oh crap! I forgot Rita's here.

"...I feel like I should pay more attention to you." I said lamely.

Out of the corner of my eye, Rita jump a little from her spot, "W-what do you mean?"

...Did she just stutter? Rita..stutter?

I smile and glance at her, "That's the fourth time today you caught me off guard."

Rita flush (pretty cute and unexpected), "...explain."

"Hmm? The genius can't figure it out?" I tease but decide to cut her some slack.

"One, you startle me when I was thinking about my feelings."

Rita huff, "Well you forgot I was here." Touche...

"Two, you spooked me into the water."

"That's your own fault." I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Three, when I saw you after 3 years."

"What? That I changed so much?" I could hear a hint or something in her voice.

"...Four, the way you dance seems like you're flying. Very graceful."

"Oh...you saw that? Wait...is this why you're out here and never greet me?!" Uh oh, Rita mad is never something I like, let alone have it directed at me.

Inching away from her, I let out a nervous laugh, "What?! No...hahaha.."

Rita narrow her eyes and lung at me, knocking me down on the deck. She straddles my hips and grab my wrists, pinning them above my head.

Yep. I'm screwed. Nice knowing you life.

She looks into my eyes, "Ves...I want answers. Not indirectly with second meanings."

I gulp. Looks like I can't get myself out of this one.

I sigh dejectedly, "Alright, Rita...what do you desire? I'll answer to my utmost abilities."

I saw something flicker in her eyes but it disappear instantly. Must be my imagination.

"Did you talked to everyone but me?"

"...Correct."

"Did you come here since you didn't want to talk to me or you saw me dance with Mark?"

So that was his name. "The latter…"

"Did you even want to talk to me?"

"Very." Instant reply. Her grip on my loosen slightly but not enough for me to escape.

"Why did you come here?"

"...I thought you knew this already."

She scowled, "Answer the damn question!"

Woah. I got zero survival skills against Rita. "I feel off…"

"Your feelings?"

"Correct...I think it's jealousy."

"You think?"

"I presume that's the name."

"...Are you jealous of him being with me?"

"..." I close my eyes. No more running or else it'll be just like 3 years ago.

* * *

Here goes. I open my eyes and give her my most serious stare, "Yes; However, as long as you're happy, I don't care."

Her eyes goes from shock to sadness. She let go of my wrist but didn't get off.

Instead, she wrap her arms around my torso and rest her head my chest.

I frown, "Rita?" This isn't like her. Then again, it has been 3 years.

Cautiously, I place a hand on her back and use the other to lift myself up into a sitting position.

"Why..?" Her voice was soft and muffled through my chest.

None of the less, I can hear her perfectly, "Why what?"

"You kissed me 3 years ago." She peered up at my face and I found myself drowning in her emerald green eyes.

"It's because…" I swallow and look away. Come on, Ves! Don't give up on her. "I...I love you."

Silence. I could only hear our breathing and the ripples of the water.

Suddenly, I hear a sniffle and my attention was now on Rita. She's crying.

"Oh crap!" I panic, "R-Rita! What did I do?! Uh…"

"Ves…" I snap my mouth shut. She took a shaky breath, "I love you...I love you, too."

My breath hitch, "..say it again."

Rita smile through her tears, "I love you, Ves."

She loves me. She loves me.

I let out a breath (when was I holding it in) and give her a genuine smile.

I felt something spark inside me. I lift her up, causing her to squeal and laugh with glee, and whisk her away.

* * *

Let's just say she told me that feeling was desire and that we were both occupied for the whole night. I have a feeling the gang set this up. Needless to say, we didn't care.


End file.
